Sir Hammerlock's Skill Trees
by xmercykiller
Summary: Feel free to suggest new skills, changes, or deletions. Also feel free to make your own with your own skills.


Action skill

Hunting Party – Releases a pack of 5 skags that starts off as pup skags but eventually grow to Ultimate Super badass skags as you level up. Lasts 1 minute, Cooldown 1 minute. Skags cannot be killed but instead scared, if they take too much damage, they will retreat back to their master.

Tree one – Hunter

Tier one

Armor piercing (5 points) – Increases bullet damage. +5% per point

Breathe in (5 points) – Increases accuracy for all gun types. +2% per point

Tier two

Set trap (5 points) – Place a trap on the ground every time you kill a certain number of enemies that automatically takes out 33% of the current health of the first enemy to step on it. Place trap every 10th kill, -1 kill needed every point.

Wounded (5 points) – If you shoot an enemy in the leg or wing, there is a chance that enemy will move at half speed until it dies. +5% chance per point

Tier three

Juiced (1 point) – Melee override. Pressing the melee button will shoot out a tranquilizer dart that deals electric damage. Cooldown 45 seconds

Bait (1 point) – All grenades pull in enemies before explosion.

Most dangerous game (5 points) – You deal extra damage to human enemies. +5% per point

Tier four

Who needs bullets (5 points) – Increases grenade damage. +2% per point

Versatile (5 point) – Increases backpack storage slots. +3 slots per point

Tier five

Useful (5 points) – Enemies have a much higher chance to drop health. +20% chance per point

Tier six

Specialist (1 point) – You wear the skin of the last animal you killed and it gives you a special buff depending on the animal. You also take significantly less damage from that animal

Tree two – Scholar

Tier one

Aerodynamic (5 points) – Increases bullet speed. +20% per point

Silencer (5 points) – When firing at unaware enemies, missed shots have a lower chance of alerting enemies. When firing at aware enemies, successful shots have a lower chance of making them target you. -20% chance per point

Tier two

Steel skin (5 points) – Increase maximum heath. +3% per point

Monocle scope (5 points) – Increases zoom when looking down the sights of all guns. +6% per point.

Tier three

Magnets, ho! (5 points) – Bullets that would not normally hit an enemy but are close are bent towards the enemy. The more points the less you have to aim.

Robot hand (5 points) – Your melee attacks deal extra damage. +10% per point

Tracker (1 point) – When you are out of grenades press the grenade button to send out a mini surveyor that focuses its fire on enemies that are behind cover.

Tier four

Almanac studies (5 points) – Deal extra to animal enemies. +5% per point.

Ultimate camouflage (1 point) – When standing still you are invisible.

Tier five

Robot leg (5 points) – Tremendously increases movement speed. +30% movement speed per point.

Tier six

Integration (1 point) – Your skags become skag-traps and gain increased health, speed, and damage.

Tree three - Gentleman

Tier one

Stamina pills (5 points) – Increases the duration of Hunting Party. +3 seconds per point

Strong scent (5 points) - Decreases Cooldown time. -3 seconds per point

Tier two

Breeder (5 points) – Adds more skags to your pack. +1 skag per point.

Hellhound (1 point) – Your skags grow horns that increase damage when charging enemies.

Tier three

Vomituous (1 point) – Your skags can now spit balls of acid at enemies.

Loyalty (5 points) – Increases your skags' maximum health so they must take more damage before they retreat. +10% maximum health per point

Target (5 points) – Pressing the crouch button while your skags are out will make your skags attack whoever you are pointing at. The more points the more skags attack the target.

Tier four

Ironclad (1 point) – Equips your skags with armor plating. Enemies must first destroy the armor plating before they can harm the skag. Armor is regenerated every time Hunting party is activated.

Conditioning (5 points) – Increases maximum health. +4% per point.

Tier five

Mounted (5 points) – Midgets now ride on your skags. The more points the more powerful the midgets.

Tier six

Wrong character (1 point) – Your skags grow wings and can use them to increase their attack power tremendously.


End file.
